


I Do What I Want (And Honey I Want You)

by Punk_in_Docs



Series: Loki: God of Mischief and Sex... [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Escape, F/M, Hot Sex, Insatiable Sexual Appetite, Loki's Escape, Manipulation, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S.H.I.E.L.D - Freeform, Spies & Secret Agents, Table Sex, The Tesseract (Marvel), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_in_Docs/pseuds/Punk_in_Docs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt from imagine-Loki on Tumblr. (I couldn't resist... )<br/>Submitted by sigridlaufeyson</p><p>Imagine Loki, angry and crazy and psychotic and violent and fresh out of the Tesseract, capturing you to satisfy his sexual needs. And oh boy he’s hungry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do What I Want (And Honey I Want You)

 

 

 

Chaos and Order. Funny how often humankind think we've separated those two distinctions. Because if there is a certainty about anything, sure as the sun, the moon, and the stars in the sky, it's that these things are most definitely not. The Tesseracts energy was unlike anything ever I'd ever seen - on this earth atleast - it was cosmic and the sheer wrath of it's declining power was tearing the building to shreds around us. Crumbling it to pieces right in front of our very eyes. Fury had ordered e-vac. Because when that cube swallowed this place whole, it would do well for the world for S.H.I.E.L.D not to be taken tumbling into the black void with it.

"Get everyone out..."

Was the direct order. Issued by the man himself to me and Hill. Anything below total clearance of the place, was a fail. We had a job to do. The north east corner of the facility was our task. Directly above the room where all hell was beginning to break loose. I could tell as much by the way the lights were blinking on and off, telling me the fuses were starting to fuse out all about the building.

I had just swept along a long dark corridor of offices. Telling everyone to get out, sharpish, and anything they couldn't carry, to leave it behind them. Their lives were more important than some ancient files and confidential secrets. I strode my way back along the dark hall, ploughing through a set of double doors. Coming back to see the tall, dark haired Maria Hill directing a fair few scared office workers to scurry in fear towards the exit. Breaking into a run to clatter down the stairs. Telling them to get in a truck and don't stop for anything on the way out. A couple of the girls, probably in some mild secretarial role, flew past with tears streaming down their face in fear as they clutched onto one another for support.

Mind, if two agents who looked like they stepped right off the set for Men In Black burst into your place of work, and sternly told you to get out as fast as they were able. Heck. I'd be scared too. Unfortunately, the uniform all agents wear makes us all no less intimidating. Our, Strong, powerful, and I would dare say, lethal, athletic bodies encased in form fitting black Kevlar patched catsuits, sturdy boots, with earpieces in, and as many weapons as you like strapped to their thighs and hips. Well. It isn't your typical causal look...

Perhaps it's something in the training. When  
S.H.I.E.L.D trains you, they take away such luxuries as an easy going persona, and normal habits. It's instead replaced with the inability to trust anyone. Hard lined power in your conduct, and the ruthless way in which we survey every waking minute of our lives as Agents. Constantly on alert, like a S.H.I.E.L.D branded, gun wielding, guard dog. Anything less than brilliant, was a waste of training. So that's who we became. Not full named people with easy smiles and a menial life. We were, Agent. And Surname. With a gun and efficiency. That was as bland as it came.

That's who I was trained to be. I may have been born in England, raised by an orphanage in Boston. Five ten, athletic build, slender, and with a few curves in the right places, full thighs and decent sized ass and boobs. I may have liked tea with lemon. I had a middle name. Dark hair. A dog. A Netflix account. And I liked old black and white movies. But when I put on that suit, slid in that earpiece, and stepped the threshold to work in the morning. I was Agent Parker. Nothing else.

I got back to where Hill stood, on the landing of the steps leading down past the huge antichamber where Fury, Selvig, and Barton were trying to understand the Tesseracts misbehaving wrath.

"Clear?" She asked me.

"A couple of PA's now running blind for the exit door I wager..." I offered.

"Let's check Third..." She spoke grimly.

I nodded. Flanking her as we scattered quickly down the stairs. Coming to the floor where the mayhem raged. She pressed a hand to her ear. Listening to Fury for a second. As we came to the bottom of the stairs. We heard something clatter and clash in the concrete room directly in front of us.

Gunfire.

Instantly, both our hands whipped to our own guns. As was instinct. Agents weren't shaky, or nervous. When we heard things that should have made everyone else jump. You could bet your life we'd spring directly for our guns or weapons faster than you could blink.

"Fury. Do you copy. We heard gunfire. Do you copy? Over..." She barked into the earpiece. Covering it with her hand.

Something rotten festered its ways along my gut.

"Something's not right..." I spoke lowly. Narrowing my eyes. Another thing. You learned to trust your gut as an Agent. It rarely lies when it comes to danger. Stepping closer to the door in front of us. Blurs of blue energy surging beyond the frame.

"We should head to the jeep. Whatever it is. I'm sure Fury and Barton can handle it." She spoke gravely.

"Go."

I spoke in a monotonous tone. Not taking my blue eyes off the doorway ahead.

"I'll accompany them out. Make sure they make it to the door..." I promised resolutely.

"Parker. We have less than two minutes before where we're stood is turned to nothing but a void filled with rubble. We need to clear..."

She began. But I cut her off. We'd been partners for years. She knew once I was determined to do something. I didn't show my back to weakness. I never backed down.

"That gives me ample time to run for cover then doesn't it,..." I assured. My stubbornness running deep. Deeper than any vein.

"Tell Fury I'll be standing by in that Jeep..." She presses out firmly

"And for the love of god. Be careful..." She warns.

I nodded. Keeping eye contact as she quickly powered away. My attention turned right back to the door. My gun in my hand as I heard another flurry of gunfire burst from the chamber. Two rounds of fire was one too many to be considered accidental. Before I could reason that I would most probably be putting my life on the line going into the very heart of this collapsing place. I ploughed through the door. Arms arched. Gun raised. Striding along until I came face to the sights awaiting me in the Tesseract room before me.

Bodies. White coated bodies strewn like litter, splayed across the floor by the surrounding tech used to stabilise the cubes ferocity. But the people crossing towards me quickly caught my attention. As did the Slumped form of Nick Fury led on his back, his coat sprawled out below him.

Barton. Selvig. A worker. And, someone entirely new and wild looking. Quickly made their way over to where I blocked in the doorway. My Gun in hand. Staring them down with blue eyes. As they looked back at me with-

I stopped stone dead.

Barton didn't have blue eyes.

I'd joked and laughed, clinked beer bottles, and out shot Agent Clint Barton enough times to know his eyes were unremittingly brown. The warm hue of melted chocolate despite the fact he sometimes appeared cold and evasive. I swallowed. Re-aiming my gun as they didn't break their stride over to me.

My attention was somehow captured and held hostage by the unknown man. Taller than most lamp posts. I'm certain. His build was lean. But thinking him powerless would be a mistake. He was packing underlying, snake like deadly strength under the apparent sinew of his build. His shoulders were wide, and his dress was anything but ordinary. A labyrinthine maze of buckles, leather and straps wove across his body. Showing the green, gold and black of his armour was flawlessly tailored to his exact frame. Meticulously dressed. But despite the fact the man looked like he could freeze hell over with a glance. He also looked ashen. His skin was nearly grey, and he was covered in sweat. Which dripped, beading off his handsome brow. The long raven length of his inky hair pushed far back off his face. His eyes so bright blue, so demonic, they almost warranted needing a dimmer switch. And they way they burned at me, and his smile grew so ferociously wide, I'm not sure why, but reminded me of a shark.

There was hunger and power furnacing a tempest away in his eyes. And the way he walked made him look like he was a hurricane bottled in a glass jar. His eyes. Unable to dislodge myself from them, were peering through me, piercing something hot and uneasy to flood into my blood. He was looking at me the way a wolf eyes up a helpless lamb.

"Agent Parker..."

Barton spoke as he came to me. His voice like icicles stabbing into me. Harsh and distant as he too surveyed me with a look of inherent displeasure sat front and centre in his eyes.

"Barton..."

I glared back. Wrapping my clammy, trembling, fingers more firmly about the gun which felt suspiciously meagre in my hands now. Under the heated gaze of the frenzied, raven haired stranger. I found I was shivering, cowering and sweating like it was going out of style.

"Step out of our way Parker. Unless you would like your head violently ventilated..." Barton warned in a rasp. I didn't dare move my feet. Not by some much as one inch.

"Whose your...friend?"

I asked. Nodding my chin in the direction of the Van Halen haired one. Whom. I noticed, surveyed me slowly. Up and down. His eyes prickling heat and nervousness wherever he placed his eyes on my body. And then he licked his lips. And struck his eyes up to align with mine. And his smile was so sly. You could have pinned a tail on it, and called it a fox.

But this smile was _all wolf_.

"We have seconds until this place dissolves above us Barton."

Dark and Tall rasped. His eyes slicing into my own. His smile still present. Though his set of flashing white teeth weren't bared now.  
  
Barton raised his gun. Pointing it directly at me. I swallowed. Feeling this was turning into one long game of who was more trigger happy, than who.

"And there'll be _None_ of that..."

The stranger snapped tilting his head. Bypassing Clint. Jerking his gun wielding arm out of the way. Stepping forwards right up in my personal space. Making me tilt my head up to look at him. Inching back a tiny step. He enveloped he completely. The scent of him. Of leather, cold air, and musky spice. And the way his body radiated an unnaturally high temperature.

He was fuming, in pain, angry, and violent. And what's more. His mind was turning _insatiable_. He was greedy. Hungered. Needing the sweet throes of a release to try and calm his cock, ardent and straining under his armour. And here, right into his path, had strayed a weak little doe. And she was firing his blood more than anything he had ever known before. His gut was tearing and aching for to wrench her to him by the neck. Shove her to knees, and ram his tumescent length so far down her down her throat. She'd struggle to breathe.

Because he could picture that now. And it was making his need all the more exigent. He was throbbing for her now. His thighs clenched. Panting. Slobbering over this woman like some hankering canine would over their mate. He could almost picture the lovely sight, of her. On those knees, with her big blue eyes staring up at him as he buried himself down her throat. Her pretty pink lips stretched wide to accommodate about his thick girth.

I looked up at this damningly talk vision of a man. As he sneered down at me as if I were both amusing and enticing him.

"I want _her_."

He rasped. His voice rougher than gravel to my ears.

I barely bad time to counteract his move. Until he had me pinned back against the wall. Keeping me there with the impassive solid build that was his immovable body. His hands had ripped my weapon from my hands. And passed it over his shoulder to Clint. Who obediently took it. He was most definitely not himself. And I was willing to bed it had something to do with the piercing colour of his eyes.

"We don't have time. Loki. A few seconds and this place will collapse in on itself. Kill the Agent. We have the cube. We need to leave! We have all we need." Selvig insisted.

My eyes snapped over to the scientist. Whom was also under strict marching orders. Steeping too to Loki's demands and orders. The man himself currently had his hands braced flat either side of me on the wall by my head. Trapping me into his body

"I'm looking at what _I need_..."

He snarls before I find myself viced into his iron hold. He growls savagely as he tugs me along with him. One hand fisted into the back of my uniform. I could feel him nudge a small dagger to prod into my lower back. Enough to tell me he knew what he was about. One plunge of his hand. And my internal organs would be mangled by his blade.

"You even think of screaming, or running From me, Parker. And I will make you howl for something as blissful as death by the time I'm through with you..."

This, Loki, snarls into my ear as he guided me along. My legs, which I had always considered long, struggled to keep ahead of his gargantuan stride. We weaved through the shuddering and dying building, coming at last to the underground parking lot. Where. True to her word. Hill was waiting in a Jeep. Upon seeing our trio walking out to her. And the stern, emotionless glance that was sure to be splashed all over my face. The glance that was busy telling her a madman was pressing a dagger into  my back.

"Everything ok, Barton?"

Hill asked. Folding her arms and stalking a bit closer towards us. Barton pointed Selvig towards a Jeep. Brushing past Hill as she gave him a look that was full of concern and puzzlement.

"E-vac orders from Fury." He explained in a terse grunt.

She raised a dark eyebrow over towards me and my stoic face.

"Agent Parker?..."

She asked. As an ashen and sweaty, still in control yet wounded Loki, hauled my collar his way. Storming past her. He threw my body forwards. Causing me to stumble awkwardly in the back of a pickup jeep. Selvig already inside with Barton by the left side.

Loki beamed across at me. And that's when I knew I should be way more scared than I currently was. They took my gun. All I had left was my fists to fight with. And I would fight, Tooth and nail, against whatever spell Loki had my friend under. Because I would be damned if he got me under it too.

"She's coming with us." Loki grinned staring right at me. My bravery shrunk at the pure and honest determined lust I found in his eyes.

"Who are You-..." She began.

The radio clipped to her thigh started to crackle and fizzle into life. And Fury's voice began to buzz over the intercom.

"Hill. Do you copy? Barton's Hostile. He's got the cube..."

For a second. Nothing happened. And then everything did. Barton raised and fired at Hill I lunged, trying to jerk or kick his arm out of the way of shooting his and my fellow Agent.

Luckily though. Her years of training did her well. She managed to duck and roll out of the way. Barton however, looked back at me. Thoroughly unpleased. His face pulled into a snarl. And at that, I couldn't help but try and beat some sense into him. My words came out in a gabble.

"Clint. _Please_. Wake up. You need to-"

I rambled, before I was cut off as he pointed the gun straight at me now. And my heart nearly thudded right up out of my throat as I heard him squeeze the trigger.

My saviour came in the most surprising form. As I was tugged out of the way. The bullet quizzing over my shoulder. Cutting the air. To come to press directly into Loki's chest. Snarling down at me. Towering over me. Smirking. I could feel the cold metal on him press against my uniform, moulding into me.

"Don't _dare touch_ her. Barton. This one belongs to _me_."

He bit out, pushing me down to the pickup bed below my feet. Placing the golden sceptre down next to me that the worker had carried out for him. As Barton climbed in and the truck lurched into motion. We were spirited away quickly, rushing away into the night as the building rumbled, and lurched above us. The wind whipped at us as we drove.

Our bodies rolled with the suspension as it soared up a ramp. And away into the tunnels. Another jeep lurched into life behind us. And I peered over the side to see Hill giving chase in another vehicle. Shots were quizzing past my ears. Metal was clashing as the cars scraped along the walls. Lights strobing overhead at our speed, tearing through the tunnel. Loki, still in his perpetual state of ill looking fever, with his sweaty brow and ashen skin. He blasted the jeep hill was in. Burying it under a whole tonne of rubble. And then when, presumably Fury, gave chase in a helicopter. Loki plucked that from the sky too. Crashing in a fireball around us as we vanished off into the night.

Along a dark, desert trail. The tyres kicking up dust behind us. As the lights of the former S.H.I.E.L.D base collapsed into the earth. Like the ground hungrily swallowed it up. And all that was left of the routined life I knew, the agents I trained with. My superior. My fellow agents. All disappeared onto the horizon. Slowly evaporating into the dark night air. I swallowed nervously. Especially as I felt eyes burn on my back. And I turned to see Loki looming across at me. Leering that demonic grin. Eyes ablaze.

" _Why_ did you take _me?_ " I asked with steel in my voice.

"I would have thought _that_ was obvious..."

He purred, reeling me to kneel closer by the elbow until I felt my breasts push flat into his chest. He growled a moan of pleasure into my ear.

"I _do_ what I want. And I _want you_."

He grins. I could feel his breath roll hot and scorching down my neck. And then I saw something green dance in my vision. And then I sunk noiselessly into blackness.

-

When my eyes blinked open. It took a couple of seconds for my eyes to focus. And when they did. Taking in the sight of the bare bricked, damp ridden walls before me. I was in a small cell. With a table and chair boasting as the only decoration.

I groaned. Stars and galaxies of pricking hot pain thrashing down my arms. Riddled with stiffness from where I had been led. My mouth was parched and my head was a tumbling, scratching and pounding pit of pain. I wriggled each of my fingers, flexing away the pins and needles, to then find my hands had been secured behind my back with handcuffs.

I moved them. Testing the weight, and the feel of them as I did. I could tell the make within seconds. They were peerless cuffs. A reliably good cuff brand. Totally resilient. The hinged 801, single strand action. Push pin double lock. The smooth ridges of which now cut painfully into my hands. Rubbing my wrists red raw. Unfortunately. For me. These handcuffs came with a lifetime warranty. My bones would biodegrade entirely before these cuffs would.

I shifted my legs, looking down to my thighs to see that every conceivable weapon had been stripped from me. My gun had long since gone. Along with my taser. Immobilising spray. My badge. And everything else. Whisked away.

I took a deep breath. I could fight my way out? Enclosed in four walls. A locked cell door. And unpicking cuffs was the bread and butter routine if a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. It was as easy to us as riding a bike. But then what. There was every possibility I would be riddled with bullets from the people who would doubtless be armed. Lurking around out there. And then I'd die a nameless S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Selflessly giving her life in the face of whatever mayhem threatened the worlds safety. _And then_ there was Loki...

Tall, dark, demonic. A handsome nightmare dressed like a daydream.

I didn't trust him, merely by the look of him, not to be up to something that involved the Tesseracts world altering energy. And how he would use that to his liking.

My attention was snapped to beyond the door. Where slow, paced footfalls now made their way to the door. And I watched as it shifted and slung open. And then who else would there be, _but him_ , completely filling the doorway. Making the hulking door which would dwarf any normal mortals size, he made look like a dollhouse door. He had to stoop to pass under it unhindered.

He ducked and swaggered his way into the room. Smirking down at me as he came to a stop. The door slamming shut behind him. The resounding clank of it thudding closed made my heart pound a little faster.

I watched as he chuckled. Those _magnetic_ eyes if his blazing at me. His smile was, in that moment, so beautiful. But so very spine chilling. The kind of smile that made your heart beat faster. But your blood run all that little bit colder at the same time. An intoxicatingly hypnotic and heady combination.

"You look so charming. All restrained and _helpless_ like that, darling..." He purred.

"You'll forgive me if I don't stand to shake your hand..." I spat back at him.

He came closer. Smiling still. His eyes scanning all over me. It felt like there was no place his eyes hadn't roamed over. Though I was dressed, to that gaze of his. I still felt relatively _naked_. _Exposed_. It felt like he stared at the slope of where my neck met my shoulders. The small triangle of skin leading down to the top of my breasts exposed by the zipper of my catsuit. The corner of my lips. The way my thighs flattened to the cold hard floor I was sat on.

" _Oh_. A sharp tongue indeed. I appreciate that. But I think I should tell you I have a completely _alternative_ use for those pretty lips..."

He lusted. Tilting his head at me as his eyes grew all the more hotter.

I swallowed. Trying to shift back. Away from him.

This seemed to make him sneer. And then he _snapped_.

He lunged. And I could only yelp as he grabbed my arm and yanked me up. Pinning my back into the wall as my head clashed as it hit the concrete behind me. I gasped. But my stomach shrunk down in my body. And panic flared, cod and hot, flowing through my blood. He pinned me there with the hard hot heat of his body. And I realised not every hard plane of it, straining into me, _was armour._

_He was as hard as a ruddy steel flagpole. And from the feel of it, hung like a bloody racehorse..._

"As soon as I saw you stand up to me. I knew I _had_  to be the one to break you. To test you. Taste you. Feel you and breathe you. Had the building not been crumbling around us. Pet. I would have _had_ you in the spot where we stood."

He snarled into my ear. Fisting my hair hard into his hand. So hard my scalp screamed with pain.

" _Break_ me?"

I whispered in disbelief. My chest heaving rapidly.

He chuckled at that, rolling his lips to ghost down my ear.

"In _every way._ Sweetheart." He purrs.

"I will have you until your body is a writhing, tear stained, whimpering _mess_. And until you can do naught but cling to me and beg me through tears to stop pleasuring you. Only then will I have had _my fill_." He promises.

I gulped. This man had stolen me away from my life. From everything I knew. And now he was wanting to possess me. To claim me. And the shameful thing was... As his mouth raked down my throat, I couldn't do a thing but notice how I tingled and _melted_ into him because if it. He felt me sigh and sag against him. And I hated it. I knew I should have been strong. I should have fought him harder to let me go. But I was... _Trapped. Stuck._ In more ways than one.

" _Oh_. Have I found a _weak_ spot, pet?"

He asks, more gently nipping down my neck now. His breath hitting me again. Making my knees tremble. And my thighs felt suspiciously moist with the arousal that dripped slick, as I pressed them together, gathering there all because of him.

I moaned. And then again. Louder.

His hands gripped my shoulders and tore down the catsuit. So it bound down the sides of my upper arms. Exposing my sculpted black bra underneath. I wriggled back, scared, into the corner as I saw him produce a knife. Watching, panting, as he pressed to tip to the middle of my breasts, and tore upwards. Ripping it off me. Violently wrenching the broken scrap of fabric away, hurling it across the room. Growling as his large smooth hands raked down the front of my body, capturing my taut nipples, tantalising them as my chest was stuck out so prominently with my hands bound behind my back.

This caused his body to buck harder into me. Growing harder, needier as his fingers rubbed and taunted me so deliciously. My arms were grazed against the wall as he tore my legs up into the air and wrapped them about his slim hips. Moaning at the feel of my thighs coming about him.

"This is _madness_..."

I fought out. As a man I hardly knew sucked on my neck, whilst he rolled and pinched my nipples in such a agonisingly good way. Pain and pleasure parsing through me. Shooting straight to my swollen folds which wept and ached for his touch and attention.

Loki snarled against my neck. Biting me. _Hard_. So hard I couldn't help the loud cry that broke my lips.

" _No_." He held out.

"This is about the sanest thing I've ever done. Pet. And don't insult me so and try to deny your arousal to me. I can smell the sweet hot scent of you _dripping_ for me. Gushing wet and I haven't even _delved_ inside your folds yet. And your nipples are so hard and pert under my touch. You cannot lie to the _God of Lies._ Sweet thing..."

He promised. His tongue rolling against my ear.

He snatched us around again. Striding my half naked body across the room. I groaned. In pain and pleasure as my back was thrown into the solid mass of the table. Looking up, his eyes grew hungry, peering down at me. Watching the way my nipples stood harsh to attention in the unforgiving cold air. Hungrily preying on the exposed sight of my pale flash as I led there. Counting every rib. Visually eye fucking my body in a way that had me dripping all the more. Watching him, as he loomed above me like an animal of prey. As each his hands worked off my boots. Slapping them to the walls behind him after he was done unlacing, and lobbing them away.

"You keep your hands above your head. Or I will see to it that your pleasure turns to _pain_. Do you understand me?" He rasps. Panting at me.

I nodded my compliance. Arching my back and bringing my bound hands to raise over my head resting there as I shivered. Waiting in anticipation. The cool steel of the table making my skin thrash.

His hands made quick work of the catsuit zipper. Tearing it down to rest at the middle of my tummy. His cool hands brushing against my skin made me mewl. Now. I was no prude. I'd had sex. And a few sexual partners in my life. But none of them had ever managed to get me so _wet_ as he had. It was both a blessing and a curse.

He smirked across at me. As I threw my head back, eyes fluttering shut. Groaning low, long and loud as his long fingers slid to brush down over my swollen folds. Unbeknownst to me, he studied every reaction that crossed my face on feeling him finally touch to where I needed him most urgently. His fingers grazing through and parting my folds. Smirking all the while. Moaning low, a guttural roar that tore from his throat as my body bucked. Dancing on the tips of his fingers.

"By _the gods girl._ Is all that dripping lust, coating my fingers _just for me_?

He asks in a sneer.

I believe an inelegant choked whimper was my full response. He beamed when he found that rubbing over my clit caused a strangled scream to echo off the walls. It was then I realised, as he had promised, I was so close to sobbing his name as his hand familiarised itself with my dripping, engorged cunt.

"Loki. P- _oh god-'mm_ n. _Please_..."

I whimpered. Bucking and writhing against his hand. If which by now, I'm sure was flooded with the sheer essence of my arousal.

"Look how much your body wants me. It _begs_ for me. But for _what exactly?_ "

He asks himself. Grinning as he snapped the catsuit down over my ass, seeing the sparse light of the cell glisten off my thighs with the wetness that pooled across the table for him.

"Laying with the God of Lies does have its uses. Sweet thing. And my gifted silver tongue was meant for _more_ than lie crafting. And seeing as your so, _amazingly, deliciously wet_ for me. I want you to open your legs _wide_ for me darling. I am famished. And nothing, save for _your cunt,_ will satisfy my hunger..." He promises.

Really. I was in no position to stop him. Especially not as he tore my legs into his hands, hauled them over his shoulders and buried his face in my sopping centre. His hot, wet tongue sweeping arches over my aching clit. Making me buck wildly with every brush he made. I was trembling and moaning for him now. And I wasn't even bothering to hide it. His name was on my tongue constantly as he used his to pluck me apart in such a maddening way.

" _Oh god.._."

I cried as he started to lap deeper. Slurping on my taut clit to ensure when I did cum, I would be left twitching.

I felt that smile of his curl against my folds. And I dared to look down to see his eyes spear into mine. A cloudy blue now. Rimmed with desire. As he made me watch him drag his tongue slowly over me, savouring me, swallowing every drop of me that leaked onto his tongue. Drinking in the taste of me. As if he couldn't get enough. And god damn him all to hell. It was the sexiest, most erotic, divine thing I had ever seen. He made sure I looked as he gathered the sticky wet mess of me, completely coating his tongue before he went back for more like it was a drug that kept him alive.

"So sweet... By gods. Your _so_ _sweet_. Pet... This sweet cunt is _mine now._ I want it to belong to _me_. I'm going to make you climax so hard. Everyone out there is going to think I'm torturing you when you howl _my name._ "

He rasps into me. Moaning as he dug his face and his hands deeper. Going faster now. So hard, his fingers clawing into me felt like he was leaving bruises on my fleshy rounded thighs. His hands sneaking under me, cupping the globes of my ass hard as my hips started to rut into his face at how devastatingly close I was. That was before I felt one long hand snake up my body and clamp down onto my breast. Tantalising my stiff peak with his fingers, before grabbing and kneading it under his hand.

"Cum for me. My sweet little Agent. _Scream_ my name. Loud and clear. Tell me who owns your _cunt_..." He demands. Growling savagely between each lick.

"Oh. Fuck. Oh L-Lo- _LOKI_...."

I sobbed. I shook and wailed so hard through my orgasm. That it didn't seem to ever end. Everything on earth seemed to fade away. And all I could do was squeeze my thighs tight about his neck. My fingers digging so hard into my palms, my arms ached from the strain. A hot, fresh new stream of my arousal leaked onto his tongue as my climax. And he greedily lapped up every drop of it. The sheer fact of my spinning head and twitching body. Made me know I hadn't just cum once. I'd lost count. My body wracking into the numerous orgasm after glow, rolling over me as he slowed in sucking my clit like it was a delicacy. Savouring the messy remnants of my orgasm as he licked me clean. One slow, _long,_ lick to my core left me pounding.

I opened my eyes to see him stand tall and proud over me.

"You have the most _delicious_ cunt. Agent Parker."

He sneered. His hands going to unfasten various buckles as assorted pieces of his armour dropped away to the floor. And after heaving a green tunic off himself. I can see the milky paleness of his chest gleam ivory marble at me. He said he was a god. And holy hell. He wasn't lying. His body was built like it had been sculpted out of stone by Bernini. His raven hair fell to his shoulders and he padded around the table to come to stand at my side. Skimming a lone finger down my middle, stroking up over my belly, ribs and pausing as he got to my breasts.

I was unusable to help the groan that tumbled from my mouth as he hauled me around again sitting me up. So my legs now dangled over the side of the table. My bound arms folded down into my lap. Covering up my intimate parts from being exposed to his hungry eyes. He had torn my knickers and catsuit off to pool to the floor, long ago. I now sat _utterly_ naked.

"You are so _exquisite_ laid bare. Sweet thing. Clothes are a frankly _offensive_ addition to your body. I can't quite decide where I want my lips to _taste you_ first. But I shall see if other parts of you are as _sweet_ to my taste as your clit...' He smiled.

I moaned as he tugged a hand into my hair, and arched my neck as I leaned back. Eyes ceiling bound. It was then I felt his warm, hard mouth, and his clever tongue swirl and suck on my still stiff nipple. Groaning as his teeth scraped into the fray. The combination if biting and suckling was just as every other manner in which he had claimed me. A great deal of pleasure, but the sting of pain keeping me on my toes. _Begging for more._

He pulled away. Making sure that each breast was paid the same pleasurable homage. And then his lips slid to my neck again as I heard him speak growling in his gravelly voice at me.

"Now. I want you to put those sweet lips. And that sharp tongue of yours to _good use._ " He smirks. Biting my neck.

I look up and meet his lust blown eyes. As he steps back from the table. His hand reaching down to his hips to unlace the front of his black leather trousers. And when he dropped them an inch or two south if his hips. My eyes must have bulged slightly because he chuckled amusingly at me.

He must've been thicker than my wrist. And I'm pretty certain he could give a woman a damn fine time in the sack.

" _Feasting_ your eyes pet?" He asks.

He jerks his head in his direction quickly and with little patience. Causing me to slide onto my wobbly feet. And before I knew what had come over me. I watched as one long fingered fist curls around himself. Stroking lightly. Him groaning because of it. Keeping his eyes glued to mine. And I was _lost_.

I was sure my own arousal was slicked down my thighs once more now. I couldn't fight the impulse to sink to my knees, and stretch my mouth over his rigid length. Feeling the velvet hardness of him buck further into my mouth. Filling me up. My hands, still cuffed, slipped round to hook to the back of his knee, bracing myself there as I licked and lapped at his cock, as expertly as the way he had eaten me. Tasting the tang of salt of pre cum on my tongue from his blood flushed, straining length that throbbed under my tongue as I took the plunge, welcoming him to slide the delicious thing right to the back of my throat. Gagging me.

His carved jaw hung down. And his hand fisted into my hair at that. Pulling me closer into him. When I swallowed about him. I thought the way his jaw clenched and he threw his head back, meant his teeth had ground to dust. But as it was, I just flickered my eyes upward to watch him as I saw his Adam's apple bob in his throat. As he almost was unable to comprehend how good I was making him feel. He gazed sexily down at me. Stroking his hand along the back of my neck. 

" _Oh_. I knew those pretty pink lips would look _beautiful_ when stuffed with my cock. _Ohhh. Pet...._ "

He groans longingly as I lick him deeper, harder. Using only my mouth. I ducked and bobbed my head. Swirling my tongue in a way that made him groan, and smile down at me as I worked him. His powerful thighs clenched tight as I knew his hips would be fighting not to completely surge forwards and invade my mouth. I continued. Moving at a somewhat languid pace. Until he stops me. Tugging my head away from his cock, forcing me to release him from my mouth in a sigh. A string of my saliva beading away across his gleaming cock when he did. And before I could ask if I had done something wrong. His hand cupped my chin. And he leaned forwards and slid his tongue greedily into my mouth. Licking up every drop of his pre cum he could taste on my tongue.

I whimpered happily at the only too erotic movement. His hand stroking down my face. As he devoured me hungrily with his eyes as if he hadn't had enough.

"Enough foreplay for now. Agent Parker. I'd rather like to make you scream..."

He snarls. Whipping me to my feet. Linking my bound hands across his shoulders. Feeling down the back of his neck. Pressing me closer. So my nipples brushed teasingly against his pecs. Pulling and tugging in delicious friction. And his hands went instantly to my knees. Hooking my thighs up to go either side if his trim body. Stepping out if his trousers. We were now naked, needing and throbbing for each other. Gloriously bare and pressed to each other.

My scream was cut off stone dead as I felt his blunt thick head nudge at my dripping lips. And my face was a soundless gasp of pleasure. Mixed with sheer arousal. My head fell back as he ploughed into me with one vicious surge. Filling me so completely. That every other man I'd ever had was instantly erased from memory. I could only sob and whine his name. Like it was all I knew. Clutching onto his body so tight. I felt my nails rake and scratch down his back. But the agony only seemed to spur him on.

"Oh. Loki. Your. So." I stuttered.

"I adore how you mewl my name. But I rather want to find out what you do when...I....do...this...."

He asks. Slowly bucking his hips, pumping that gloriously long and thick cock to twist in and out of me.

To say I bucked and whined would be an understatement. I was aching for him. For the friction he could give me. I veritably sobbed his name. A tear beading down my face from the sheer pleasure if it all.

"Oh. I won't ever get enough of how you react to me fucking you..."

He snarls up into my neck. Stabbing his teeth into me. Thrusting a slow primitive rhythm. Fuelled by carnal need to fill me up when he came. To make me more his than I ever thought possible. I groaned as he cupped me close. Brushing his thumb to sweep across my drenched clit. And the way I inadvertently clenched down on him made him hiss through his teeth, and fuck me harder as a consequence. He grabbed my legs harder. Snapping his hips into me rougher. Allowing me to hear nothing but our bodies pounding together, joined as one, the pleasure coiling up low in my gut. I groaned. Able to hear the wet slick and slap of every lunge of his hips as he drove deep. Hitting those places inside of me that just made me gasp soundlessly. No noise or moan I could ever grant him would convey how good he felt. Fucking me to within an inch of my very sanity.

We grew closer and closer together. Both chasing after that sweet pang of pleasure we'd tortured each other with. His thrusts became so quick. It was all one, long, red hot ecstasy as I felt myself come tumbling close. My orgasm leering so dangerously close I wept against his neck. Leaving pretty red scratches all across his shoulders as I sobbed incoherently into him. But I held it off as he spoke. Pushing it away. Writhing with the urgent need to cum. And it being denied. Just out of reach for me.

"You did not lie with a mortal. My dear. You are lying with a god. And I will not stop until I have wrung every moan, sigh, whimper and plea from you. I will have each one before I am even halfway finished with you. You will feel the ache from me for weeks. Knowing you were filled to the brim with my cum. And stuffed so full if my cock. And know that I am the only one who can ever. Truly. Fuck. You." He snarls.

And if the Norse god of lies whispering dirty things into my ear as I was perched so perilously close to an orgasm didn't make me cum screaming. Then I do not know what reserved the right to take its place. Because at that he pulled me into him so deep. And so fast. Fucking me through both our climaxes. That our grip on each other became carnal. He bit down so hard on my shoulder. I felt the skin break. A favour of which I returned, more than earnestly, stabbing my nails into his back. Leaving eight little red crescents that wept blood. But as I twitched and jolted and screamed his name like blue Murder. I didn't feel or hear any of it. I came down. Eventually. Quivering. To settle into the cradle of his arms. Feeling that he had indeed, filled me up. His and my release dripping from my throbbing core which was already aching from the pounding he had given me. I sighed. Not wanting to. But left so weak. I had no choice but to slump into his chest. Sighing his name. My voice hoarse and pained.

That was when I felt he was still rock hard inside me.

And my spent limbs were only all too pliable. And very willingly complied as he folded my arms off from about his neck, shoved them away. Grabbed my hips. Spun me round. And slammed my front to the table below me. Forcing me on my front. The cool steel of the table brushing in sweet friction against my sore, love bitten nipples. My ass high up in the air. As I felt his hands come to fondle the two globes of my ass. Spreading my thighs apart. To be awarded with the sight of his climax leaking down out of my swollen, acutely sensitive folds. .

Loki smirked. Slamming his hand across me to leave a stinging slap across my ass. Before grabbing a fistful of my hair as he leaned over me. Driving into me again I one plunge. The snap of his hips meeting my ass. Making me scream. And I did truly sob then. I was what he had promised me to be. A tear stained, writhing, whimpering mess. He pulled his sneering lips to my ear. Arching my spine as he purred into my ear. And down my neck.

"Why so shocked? I told you. You lay with a God. Sweet thing. I am several hours away from being well and truly sated.... I'm nowhere near finished with you yet..."

He snarls. Pounding me once again. Before I heard that dark raspy chuckle.

"Matter of fact, I'm just getting started..." He promises.

  
-

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do I continue? Yay? Or nay? Thoughts on that you lovely things?


End file.
